


The Painting

by setobox



Series: Latvia and the Micronations [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-05
Updated: 2011-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-27 12:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setobox/pseuds/setobox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A arrangement of flowers and a painting helps two nations become good friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Painting

  
  
Latvia gently arranged the flowers in the vase until he thought they were perfect.

“I-Is this fine?” he asked to the person behind him. He turned around to face an easel

Wy’s head popped out on the side and carefully examined the position of the vase and the flowers.

“It’s perfect! Thank you again for the vase and flowers Latvia,” she said cheerfully. “I needed real flowers for this painting.”

Latvia smiled. “I-It was no problem. I had a few extra flowers to s-share.”

Wy opened up a new jar of paint. “But still, you didn’t have to give them to me. After all, we aren’t friends.”

“I know,” Latvia dropped his smile and looked down. “But you’re Sealand’s new friend. A-And since y-you’re his f-friend and I-I’m his friend, we could try to be friends.”

Wy didn’t look at him as she opened another small jar of paint and moved behind the easel. “I guess so...”

The air had gotten a little uncomfortable and Latvia tried to change the subject. “S-So... I-If you don’t mind, may I see what you have painted so far?”

“Huh?” Wy’s head became visible once again. “Sure! Come see my masterpiece!”

Latvia walked to the easel not really expecting much from Wy's painting.

He let out a gasp. The painting was beautiful and the flowers looked so lifelike. He would have never expected her to be able to paint like this.

"Amazing, isn't?" asked Wy smugly. "You know Sealand and Seborga had the same shocked looks on their faces when I showed them my paintings for the first time."

"How did you learn how to paint like this?" asked Latvia who was still amazed at the painting.

"Oh you know, my prince taught me how to paint. I'll admit, this isn't my best work and I have a long way to go until I'm at the Italy brother's level, but I'm trying!" Wy gleefully said as she resumed her painting.

"This isn't your best work?!"

"Oh no. My best work is over there in that cupboard." Without looking away from painting Wy gestured over to the large cupboard in the corner. "If you want, you can pick one to take home with you."

Latvia walked over to the cupboard. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah! Take this as a token to our new friendship."

Latvia had turned around to say something else to Wy but she had already turned her attention back to her artwork.

Latvia smiled to himself as he began to pick out a painting. _Maybe this could be a great friendship._


End file.
